


a familiar path (to you)

by itcouldhanbinyou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, The author doesn't know what they're doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcouldhanbinyou/pseuds/itcouldhanbinyou
Summary: Ever since he was young, Choi Seungcheol was told he would find the "one". His younger self was excited to meet his soulmate, his partner, his only love.Fast forward to him at 27, recently divorced now for the 5th time and quickly losing hope of ever find the "one".
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	a familiar path (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> *credit to the twitter post I saw* https://twitter.com/seokminghan/status/1172175686146166785?s=20  
> Thank you so much for inspiring me and letting me use your idea *bows 90 degrees* 
> 
> this is my first fic! enjoy!
> 
> (title credits to seventeen's song [Don't Wanna Cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEkg4GBQumc) )

They say you’re destined to fall in love 7 times before you find the “one” 

Seungcheol was told that by his parents. But now sitting in front of Wonwoo, he couldn’t help but wonder, who the fuck came up with that. 

After all, this was his fifth husband. 

“…And I think….Cheol?”

Wonwoo’s soft voice brought him back and he looked at the younger male. Having gotten his attention (after 5 minutes of rambling), Wonwoo sighed and said,

“Our two years are up. I’ve kept my promise and you’ve kept yours. So let’s go our separate ways now” 

In all honesty, Jeon Wonwoo was an amazing person. He was top of his class before graduating college and was well on his way of being the next CEO of his family’s company, which of course, was the sole reason why they had even met in the first place. 

Seungcheol remembered the night his parents told him that they set him up for an arranged marriage to a friend’s son who was around the same age. Seungcheol had protested, reminding them that he already had a string of failed marriages, and the media never let him forget. But nevertheless, he was whisked off to a fancy ass restaurant and seated in front of a quiet handsome boy who whispered his name and lightly shook his hand. The man who went by the name Wonwoo, introduced himself kindly. 

Wonwoo struck Seungcheol as a wallflower type of person. Kind, polite, never speaking out of term. Seungcheol was proved wrong when he haughtily asked his parents “ _This is the person I’m marrying? He’s not much of a looker but I’ll guess he’ll do.”_

(In his defense, he was tired of being let down all the time and chasing after the feeling that brought people so much happiness was exhausting) 

Wonwoo stayed silent for a few moments before raising an eyebrow and shooting back with, “ _Says the person who lost his last husband to a pâtissier or was it to your brother? It’s hard to keep track but I’ll have to learn soon since I’ll be joining the club.”_

Seungcheol would be lying if he said that he wasn’t in the slightest interested with this man. Over the next few months, he would fall deeper into the rabbit hole known as Jeon Wonwoo. Months full of texts and late night meets turned to stolen kisses between meetings and sleeping over. The wedding vows and preparations were all routine now to Seungcheol but he couldn’t help but feel the flutter in his heart when he saw Wonwoo in front of him, taking his hand and slipping the cool ring on his finger. The rest was history. 

Memories rushed by. Seungcheol saw the “honeymoon” days, to the night where he returned home, only to find Wonwoo half hysterical and with bloodshot eyes, crying for another man and hitting Seungcheol’s arms as he tried to help the younger into bed. In his thoughts, he thinks that the words that Wonwoo spat at him were what really got him to promise a divorce. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to be lonely anymore. _You’re not the person I want._

That night, he had promised Wonwoo that if that he still didn’t love Seungcheol by the end of the next two years (per their parents’ requests), Seungcheol would agree to divorce Wonwoo. 

The bell in the cafe ringing brought him back into reality. A slim figure slowly walked up behind Wonwoo and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

He knew that the past two years had been hard for Wonwoo and Junhui but mostly for Junhui. Anyone who said that they weren’t hurt by the fact that the love of their life was being arranged to marry someone, was lying. But Jun managed to convince Wonwoo that he’d still be waiting. And after the two years, look where he was. Still here and ready to be with the man he loved. 

Wonwoo was standing up now, holding hands with Junhui and gave Seungcheol a half smile. 

“Good-bye Seungcheol. I truly wish you the best.”

And with that, Choi Seungcheol’s 5th ex-husband was out the door.


End file.
